têteàtête
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: What kind of evening is Ruth planning for Harry? H/R fluff. Don't own Spooks.
1. Chapter 1

**tête-à-tête**

**A/N: This little diddy popped into my head and I had to write it. It's as always complete fluff. I hope you enjoy. Kudos not mine. **

**Chapter 1**

He stood in her doorway smiling down at her just saying their 'hellos'. She looked nervous but was more than pleased to see him. She tried not to think of _how much_ she would be seeing of him in a few moments time, due to the fact that it made the blood rush to her cheeks... and other areas of her body for that matter. He knew she would be a bit flustered. And in all actuality he was quite shocked that she had suggested this little 'tête-à-tête'. Though not a late night one, but nonetheless. He wasn't going to argue with her. He knew better than that. He moved forward towards her and gathered her in his arms. She wasn't shocked. It was expected after all they had been through. Feeling him hold her made all her nerves melt away...well, almost all. She was very much looking forward to what lay ahead.

He kissed her cheek. 'I've missed you.' he said.

'You just saw me two hours ago at work,' speaking into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

'I know,' kissing her lightly again in the same spot. 'But still. I like being near you.'

She smiled at that. 'Me too.'

She lightly pushed him away ready for the reason for his presence in the first place.

'Come on.'

She led him down the hall holding his hand. Pushing open the door he saw the bedroom. It was made up for the occasion; candles lit, soft music playing in the background. He was excited to say the least.

'Ruth, this looks wonderful.'

'You like it?'

'What's not to like?'

She smiled sweetly. 'K.' She gulped. _This is it,_ she thought. Looking him in the eye and taking every ounce of courage she could muster quickly said, 'Go and take off your clothes and get under the sheet. I'll be right back.'

On that note she turned, her face beat red and her heart pounding, walked down the hallway.

_Yes, Ruth. That's it. Just order him around a bit. 'Go take your clothes off, Harry. Get under the sheets, Harry.' Well done... Well. Done. _

She shut her eyes tightly trying to shake the embarrassment. She took a deep breath and turned back to order him around some more. To her complete abashment as well as more than a bit of satisfaction, upon opening the door she was met with a very nearly topless Harry. His dark shirt was pulled out of his trousers and the buttons completely undone. She stuttered with her words and completely forgot what she needed to tell him. So she just stared at his tanned chest. Her eyes then trailed down to his abdomen, finally resting on his un-zipped trousers. Then he spoke, 'Would you like to watch me undress, Ruth? You're more than welcome.' completly at ease.

'W-what?' her eyes torn from their previous delight.

'Yes..I mean N-no... um I mean..Ye-... I'll be back in a minute.' Fumbling with her hands she again turned away and sped down the hall.

_What am I thinking? This is never going to work. _Shaking her head.  
_It's been so long since I've done this. Bloody hell. _She made her way to the kitchen.  
_He's going to see right through this. Why did I even suggest it? _Opening and closing all the cupboards except for the one holding the cups.  
_We said we were going to take it slow. And he was fine with that. He still is too...Oh bugger. _

As she nearly shouted, 'Where are the bloody cups!' They were right in front of her. She got a cold glass of water and gave him, and herself, a few minutes and headed back to the room.

_Breathe. Just breathe,_ she told herself as she slowly turned the knob.

**More to come if you like. Reviews are always cherished. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They truly motivate me to write. *mwah* Just a short one. Thanks to cbj for the beta and support. **

Chapter 2

He was there lying under the sheet just as she had asked him...er told him. His eyes were closed and his lips pursed. He looked so relaxed. He was lying on his stomach with his arms bent, head resting on his hands. His back muscles taut in the pose. Her emotions were conflicting. On one hand she so desperately wanted to run right out of there into the street hailing a taxi and driving anywhere away from the situation that presented itself. And on the other she urgently wanted to rub her hands all over his smooth body making him moan in pleasure and never be apart from him...ever. She opted for the later as it was her house after all and she would feel quite the fool to leave him there all by his lonesome. And she couldn't leave him there...all by himself...under the sheets...naked.

A creak in the floor alerted him of her presence.

'You're going to have to work on your stealth a bit, Ruth if you ever want to be a proper spy,' he said cheekily.

With her heart pounding in her chest she was sure that that was what gave her away and not the old floor boards. He then opened his eyes glancing back to her, a smile on his lips. He propped himself onto his side.

'Come here,' his turn in the ordering. She tried her best to not think of his state under the sheet looking at his chest for the second time.

He grabbed her hand pulling it to his lips. Again the swirl of nerves gave her a delightful feeling and she smiled at his touch. She watched his eyes close as he continued to kiss her skin. The flutter of butterflies that were so present that evening returned yet again. They were a welcomed feeling.

'Are you ready?' she asked.

'As ever..'

'Okay. Just um...'

Seeing her flustered he spoke, 'We don't have to do this, Ruth.'

'No, I know. But I said I would and I want to... do this for you. It's just it's been a while and I'm afraid I'm out I practice.'

'Ruth,' entwining his fingers with hers. 'What ever, how ever you present yourself I know I'll be in heaven. Don't worry,' cupping her cheek.

'K'

He rolled back onto his stomach and waited. She readied herself. Pouring the warmed oil in her hands she glided them over his  
back. Her fingers firmly pressing into his smooth skin. He let out a groan.

'Too hard?

'No. Per...fect. I don't remember the last time I've had a massage.'

'Well guessing by the tightness in your shoulders, I'd say it's been at least ten years.'

'Sounds about right,' he moaned out under the pressure of her hands. Her fingers kneaded his shoulders relaxing the tension there.

'Where did you learn how to do this?'

'My flatmate, years ago, very eccentric, was studying all about the human body. She was the type that did palm reading one week and aroma therapy the  
next. She was all about magnets at one point. And then one day she came home carrying a huge rectangle bag slung over her shoulder. Well, I was  
the guinea pig for most of her studies. She was quite good. There would be times when we would just be sitting on the sofa and she would try a new massage on-'

'Ruth!'

'What?' snatching her hands from his skin with concern. 'What's the matter? Have I hurt you?'

'No, but if you want me to relax then it might be best not to talk about you and your flatmate getting all cozy, rubbing her hands all over your body. If you  
get my drift.'

'Oh. Right. Sorry.'

'No need to apologise. I quite enjoyed the imagery.' She could hear the smile in his tone.

'Anyway, she taught me a few things. Then one day she decided to go traveling across the continent with her boyfriend. Barely took anything with her. Said she didn't want it. Was going to live off the land or something. So I inherited her massage table amongst other things.'

'Well, lucky me then,' he said.

'Yes.' _My thoughts exactly_. _Lucky me. _

**A/N: There is more. And if you're wondering how Ruth's inner monologue from the first chapter plays a part just wait til the next and you'll understand. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And four months later here we are again. So it took a little while longer to write this than expected. Sorry. I do hope to get the next chapter up much sooner than later. This is a short one but I couldn't help myself. I had to end it where I did. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Her hands worked their way down his back. Circling up and out, feeling the tightness in his muscles release with each passing groan that escaped his mouth. She continued down toward the top of the sheet resting at his hips. She dared her fingers to sneak as low she thought 'professional'. Her thoughts however were bordering on explicit. His cheeks perfectly rounded under the white cotton. She rubbed at his waist and then to his hips. She tried to even her breath as she resigned herself to move on to safer areas. Moving to the end of the table she carefully lifted the bottom of the sheet. Folding and tucking it modestly so his left leg was exposed.

'See anything you like, Ruth?'

She let out a nervous laugh not knowing how to respond to his saucy remark. She saw plenty of 'like' and was tempted to reply with a tap to his bum. But thought better of it.

So instead she said, 'Oh you hush and let me finish you off-,' sge caught herself to late. 'I-I mean not like.. not like _that! _I mean let me-'

Harry rescued her from her faux pas. She could see him shudder in amusement. 'I know what you meant, Ruth.'

She was grateful his face was neatly smooshed into the face rest and he couldn't see her coloured cheeks. She had to admit that she was also grateful that she could roam his body in such a way that she would feel quite embarrassed if he was facing up. And she thought he may feel the same as well. She started to blush from her own thoughts and tried once again to focus on her task.

She began to work her fingers into his strong calf muscles steadily moving up his hamstring. He let out another moan. She smiled at that. Her hands then began to vigorously push up and down along the whole of his thigh. Manipulating his upper inner thigh she could see his whole body tense.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' he managed to say.

Realising her hand position and the strain in his voice, as much as she didn't want to, she thought better to move to a different, less intimate area. She repeated on the other side sans inner thigh area. Then covered him completely with the sheet sparing his feet. Her thumbs pressed into his soles taking care to remember all the sensual reflexology points.

She then snuck under the sheet to retrieve his hand. Her fingers threading through his. She could feel his thumb trying to return the favor brushing against her hand back and forth when it would allow. He turned his head to the side and smiled up at her.

She was intent on keeping her focus. Trying not to give in and look at him. He continued to stare at her and the heat rose to her cheeks. He gave himself a congratulatory smirk. Only to be replaced by shock from her next words.

'Okay, on the bed. I need to get my hands on your bum.'

**Tee hee. Reviews are lovely **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't think I've EVER updated a fic this quickly before. It's all thanks to your motivating, wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! They made my day. Another short one but hopefully worth it. Picking up right where we left off. Bum massage coming right up! Mistakes are mine. Don't own Spooks. **

The shock was evident on his face, raised eyebrows and an open mouth. But he quickly recovered with a smirk, pursing his lips narrowing his eyes at her, wondering about this happy turn of events.

'My bum, Ruth?'

'Yes, your bum.' He could see her eyes shift away from him at the question.

'I can g-get a better grip- I mean a better handle-I mean- I'll fall off of the table if I straddle you up here...so...

He interrupted her, 'So you want to straddle me...on the bed?'

'Yes. NO!' she blurted. Calming herself she continued, 'Well, technically yes but for professional massage purposes.'

'And a 'professional bum masseuse' are you?'

'No, you're my first and I want to do it properly.'

'Oh, I don't think a bum massage can be described as any where near proper, Ruth.'

He absolutely couldn't help himself teasing her but had the mind to shut up and do what she asked. If she wanted him on the bed, he would bloody well get on the bed.

'Get on the bed, Harry,' she demanded again.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'I won't look,' she said turning around.

'I told you before Ruth, you're more than welcome.'

Making his way toward the bed he looked over at her small frame. Her back to him, arms folded across her body. He smiled at her thinking how much he adored her, how much he wanted her. Pulling down the bed clothes he climbed in and laid on his stomach partially covering himself. His face rested to the side on the plush pillow, arms gathered beneath.

The linens smelled fresh and clean. He closed his eyes at the scent. Lavender, he thought. Even though this was just the guest room he was sure that her bed smelled the same making it all the more difficult to focus on anything apart from what was about to happen.

He felt the sheets slip from his body. Then the slight breeze from the movement kissing his warm skin. The sheet moved down until his back was completely exposed. She hadn't yet displayed him fully.

He felt the bed shift. And then the pleasant feeling of her thighs resting just outside was straddling him. And he was in heaven.  
He felt the smooth oil drip onto his his lower back. Her hands pressing into him. Pushing his center into the bed. She then reached his hips, her thumbs gliding lower, creeping underneath the linen. Her hands moved further down bringing the cloth with her as she started to massage his right cheek.  
As she did her thighs tightened around his with each pass of her hands. Moving back and forth across his taught derriere. He tried his best to maintain a natural breathing pattern but was having a difficult time. Soon his head was buried in the pillow, his eyes shut though fully dilated.  
Eventually finishing on his left side she covered him to his waist.

It was the most erotic thing he had experienced in the last decade. Though he hoped It would someday be topped...by her.  
She then lazily dragged her fingers across his back, drawing meaningless, invisible patterns on his skin.

His heartbeat was rampant as he willed bank statements, clearance codes and his annoying neighbor into his mind.  
Anything to drown the desire he was feeling.

'Harry?'

_Oh hell. I'm going to have to speak_, he thought.

'Yes?' he sighed through his labored breath.

'Was that okay? Did you- did you like it?'

He could hear the worry in her question, knowing she had hoped to please him.

'Mmm hmm,' was all he could manage.

'Good. Cause I need you to do something for me.'

Being the boss he normally never liked being told what to do. But she could order him around all the live long day for all he cared.  
He was still trying to get used to her shocking him because she did it again with her next words.

'Anything.'

'Turn over Harry.'

**Again, I couldn't help myself stopping there. I'm almost done editting the last little bit of chapter 5. Leave a review and I'll write faster. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The real reason I took such a break from January was I couldn't seem to make it 'T'. It was playing very 'M' in my head. But I managed to do it. So here's the next, very short (sorry, it just worked that way) chapter. Right were we left it. **

Did he say, 'Anything'? He meant to say, 'Almost anything'.

She spoke after his silence, 'I want to show you something.'

If he turned over he'd have something to show her too. Not that he didn't want to but this wasn't the way he had in mind.

'Um Ruth, I don't think that's such a good idea.'

'Why ever not Harry?' feigning innocence. She was having fun toying with him.

He gulped audibly. 'Well, seeing how our...' he cleared his throat, staling. 'um...our middles are practically aligned, we might find ourselves in quite the compromising position.'

Again the unexpected happened. She rose to her knees and leaned over him. Brushing her chest against his back she whispered in his ear.

'And what if I want to be...compromised?'

The pulse deep in his core clenched at her words, building to a fever pitch.  
'If I didn't known any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me Ms. Evershed.'

'And?' she spoke ever so softly.

She was asking for it. All of his control seeped out of his body. He swiftly turned himself over wrapping his body further into the sheet. He grabbed her flipping her onto her back in a whir of excitement, hovering over her body.

'Then I'd say, 'mission accomplished.'

Their eyes locked.

Their heart rates soared.

Their chests heaving.

Her luminous skin flushed from the exertion and her arousal was apparent in the dim light. The thrill continued to climb with their new found intimacy.  
His hands were on her bare arms feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Tearing his eyes away from hers, it was then he noticed her scantly clad body.

Her ivory skin looked like smooth white chocolate begging to be devoured. Contrasted against the black lace bra it was almost too much to bare. His eyes trailed down to her navel and past to her matching knickers.

'So Harry, how's my stealth now?' she smirked through her laboured breath. 'I dare say you didn't notice me get undressed earlier. Some spy you are,' she teased.

'Mmm. Quite right,' he mumbled. His thoughts far from stealth procedure. 'Pity.'

But as his hand followed where his eyes had been his velvety voice whispered, 'Ruth,' kissing at the base of her ear.  
'Take off the rest of your clothes and get under the sheet,' he purred. 'It's my turn.'

**Hope you liked it. I think this might be the end. Of course I'm going on holiday so something might pop into my head whilst I'm away. And a review to continue might persuade me. ;) If it's wanted of course. Thanks for reading. You are the best!**


End file.
